


arrhythmia

by catastrophes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophes/pseuds/catastrophes
Summary: in which ha sungwoon is a senior doctor who has carved a firm place for himself, and hwang minhyun is the insufferable new recruit who steals everything of his—but worst of all, his heart





	arrhythmia

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m just _saying_ ,” Sungwoon cuts in, frowning as he glances over towards where Seongwu, a general surgical surgeon is standing with an equally tall man who somehow still looks strikingly handsome in a set of hideously bright turquoise scrubs. “Since Dr Hwang is new, shouldn’t he be familiarizing himself with our hospital’s procedures rather than be allowed to join in on the most important surgery on this week’s roster?” 

_The important surgery that I was supposed to be part of_ , Sungwoon thinks grumpily. 

Every previous request Sungwoon had made to scrub in with Seongwu over the past fortnight had been dismissed by Chief Kwon. Time and again, he had been left with only a firm ‘no’, and excuses that he had his own assigned caseload. 

So for him to now hear through the gossip grapevine that the new doctor was taking the place that should have rightfully been his - it would make anyone frustrated right?

Sungwoon sucks in a breath through his teeth to calm himself.

“Oh? The Kim case is what you’ve been so bothered about?” Daniel asks, attempting to stifle his laughter at Sungwoon’s clear annoyance. “I should have known you were never a stickler for protocols and that your resentment was just born out of pettiness, Sungwoon-hyung.”

“Please. I’m not _petty_. I’m just—” Sungwoon sniffs. His frown deepens when he sees, or rather, when the entire room _hears_ the loud burst of laughter that emits from the pair. “Fine, maybe just a tiny little bit, but for God’s sake, how is he getting his hands on the good cases and _already_ best friends with Seongwu when he’s only been here for less than a day? It took me three whole months to get him to laugh at my jokes.” 

Daniel signs off on the clipboard he’s holding before shrugging. “I guess some people just have high standards when it comes to good humor. Hyung, you have got to know that your jokes are a little—” Daniel coughs as he busies himself with writing again, suddenly clamming up. Sungwoon pokes him in the ribs sharply to get him to continue. “—Ow! Okay, okay, gotta admit sometimes they are a little… last generation.” 

“Last generation, my ass!” Sungwoon coughs out. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Daniel. You guys are only a couple years younger than me and I swear, Seongwu was just being purposefully obtuse, pretending not to understand them.”

Daniel merely sticks out a tongue childishly in reply before returning to the patient chart. 

Before Sungwoon can make a second retort, another loud peal of laughter distracts him. He clenches his fist, once, twice as he stares at Seongwu parting ways with Minhyun, before the latter moves to stand by the large digital screen outlining today’s operation schedule.

It’s a fact of life that the new doctor is handsome. Really, Sungwoon can’t deny that Minhyun’s face is probably the most beautifully sculpted piece of artwork that he’s ever come across in his entire life. However, all it does is elevates Sungwoon’s irritation levels on this particular day.

“It’s not even like Minhyun’s jokes are any better than mine. I don’t understand how he’s doing it,” Sungwoon mutters darkly under his breath.

“Thanks—Oh, what did you say?” Daniel queries as he looks back from Seulgi, one of the other senior residents that he’d just handed the paperwork to. 

“Nothing,” Sungwoon replies quickly before attempting to search for a new topic so as not to come across as too bitter. “Anyway, you mentioned high standards?” A derisive laugh escapes from Sungwoon when he can’t help but forge on. “Of all people, what would you know about that, huh?”

Sungwoon is unable to stop himself from taking a quick jab at the way that Kang Daniel, paediatric resident, is essentially a laughter machine at the slightest instigation. But despite the mild sharpness to his tone, it's mostly playful.

“I guess my low standards is obviously why I laugh at everything you say, so please don’t go around assuming you’re a great comedic genius then,” Daniel quips back, unfazed and used to Sungwoon’s blunt words, eyes crinkling into half moons. 

The ratbag. 

Sungwoon narrows his own eyes as he levels a glare at the younger doctor. “You and I, are done.” He makes a slicing motion. “Friendship over.” 

Daniel breaks out into husky chortles, taking absolutely no offence. “S’all good. I mean, it sure looks like Dr Hwang is better company anyway,” Daniel says with a wink as he trots backwards down the corridor. He salutes. “See you later!”

Sungwoon can only squawk out an indignant protest in response to his disappearing colleague, simultaneously feeling his stomach twisting.

Logically he knows that Daniel is only teasing which Sungwoon usually takes in good stride. But for some reason, it dredges up unwanted feelings stemming from when he was younger—a time when having an overflowing phone contacts list still wasn't enough.

Although it doesn’t particularly dampen all the emerging emotions that this surprising day has brought forth, Sungwoon hastily reminds himself it’s not as if he’s not liked, nor, not respected professionally by his fellow co-workers - rather, it’s the complete opposite.

Being one of the more experienced top-level registrars, he's had the opportunity over the years to work closely with both sides of the hierarchical ladder and to show off his talents. So, it’s not cockiness but just simple confidence for Sungwoon to know that he's good at what he does—especially with a scalpel in hand and even his bedside manner is something that he prides himself on. 

But none of it came overnight. 

And thus, if anything, he’s worked too hard to allow anyone to suddenly usurp everything he’s carefully created and built for himself here at Seoul Hospital—especially not by the man named Hwang Minhyun.

Sungwoon allows his eyes to wander back to the doctor in question.

Minhyun has now attracted quite a bit of attention, currently surrounded by a gaggle of interns hanging on to his every animated word. Sungwoon won't hesitate to admit, he knows firsthand that Minhyun is an intelligent man who has plenty of accolades and scores of achievements to his name, so it's no wonder that everyone is intrigued by the fresh face added to the staff list. 

However, do they really have to act like he's on some sort of god level tier without even seeing the surgeon prove himself with their own eyes? 

Sungwoon convinces himself it's just simple fairness that he's after anyway, rather than being afflicted and consumed by pure utter jealousy. 

He grumbles after a further minute of careful observation, “What does Hwang Minhyun have that I don’t?”

“I would say towering height,” a cheeky voice pipes up from behind Sungwoon.

“Burn. Also, natural charm and a sweet personality to boot.” 

Sungwoon whips around to be faced with the devil’s incarnate who unfortunately comes in two separate physical entities, designed only to torture him—Park Woojin and Park Jihoon, junior resident doctors who are currently giving each other a high five (at Sungwoon’s expense).

Perhaps he might have to rethink the whole being respected part. 

“Refer to my stature again and I’m docking both of your surgical allowances,” Sungwoon threatens. He pushes his slipping glasses further up his nose bridge. “Don’t you know that the hospital works on a hierarchical basis and the nerve of you two here trying to disrespect me like that—”

“Don’t worry boys, we all know that Dr Ha here is all talk and no action,” Seulgi interrupts from where she is still sitting behind the desk, clicking away at the computer, having obviously listened in on the entire conversation. 

Sungwoon's self righteous facade deflates immediately in the face of Kang Seulgi.

Woojin and Jihoon stand there, shit-eating grins pasted on, with absolutely no remorse as they stare back in admiration towards their heroine. 

Sungwoon curls his lip in distaste.

“Look, Dr Kang, if you keep allowing these insolent brats get away with the things they say, they’ll set a bad example for the rest of the staff,” Sungwoon complains half-heartedly. 

Truthfully, he’s not mad at all, but he can’t give them an inch here or they’ll just run him into the ground like the twin bulldozers they are. Sungwoon actually has a soft spot for the brilliant (though very, very diabolical) Park duo, which is why he does usually let the familiar banter slide. 

He’s learnt through his career that making friends rather than enemies in medicine is the easiest way to get things done and if the price is a few blunt bullets to his ego, he’ll accept. (As long as he’s still the boss in the operating room.)

The trouble is, this mentality doesn't seem to be fully functioning when it comes to a certain leggy surgery thief. 

“Oh, don’t give me that because they’re not insults. It’s just cold, hard facts,” Seulgi sings out, eyes flicking up above the top of the screen to meet Sungwoon’s. There’s a sparkle in them that Sungwoon is very afraid of. “Also it’s time a true rival steps up to contest you for that pedestal you’re on and who better to do it than the lovely new Dr Hwang." She taps her chin. "Who I must say, is very easy on the eyes.”

“And _I’m_ not?” Sungwoon complains, affronted. He sours, rubbing the crease that is lodged between his brow. “Wait, unless it’s the answer you know I want, no one say it, otherwise die.” 

He pauses, wondering if it’s against their ethical code as medical professionals to be filled with such murderous intent. 

Oh well. Too late.

Seulgi snorts before she coos, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Our delicate Sungwoonnie is the most good looking, of course. But, I’m completely immune because firstly, I’ve seen you at your ugliest and secondly, it’s _you_ so stop fishing for compliments.” She inclines her head towards where Minhyun is still talking, face glowing like the fucking sun. “Dr Hwang over there is new visual candy and definitely in a league of his own.” 

Damn Hwang Minhyun and his maddening ability to wrap everyone around his little finger—literally for doing nothing.

“Yeah, I agree that he’s totally good looking  _and_ he was way nicer to me than you were when we first met,” Jihoon exclaims enthusiastically as Woojin nods beside him. “He’s allowing me to assist him on a surgery later today so sorry, my vote automatically goes to him if we’re in a war here.” Jihoon adds as an afterthought, “Sunbae~” 

Sungwoon folds his arms across his chest. “What about all the other surgeries I’ve so graciously taught you on in the past? All for nothing?” 

“Fortune cookie advises: wake up every morning with a clean slate and treasure each new sparkling opportunity,” Jihoon intones mechanically. “So, unless you have another incredible case up your sleeve today, unfortunately I’m sticking with Dr Hwang for this one.” 

Woojin and Seulgi snicker in harmony and Sungwoon shoots them a deathly stare, knowing he has nothing other than a routine elective procedure to offer as a bribe. And he knows first hand no one wants that. 

“Wow. I can’t believe I’m surrounded by defectors that are so easily lured to the dark side.” Sungwoon bristles. He carries on, proclaiming, “Fine, I hereby declare you all free from me since that’s obviously what you want. Go ahead then, suck up to him.”

With that statement, Sungwoon spins around, eyes roaming over the busy nurses’ station looking for the one person he wants. He can hear Seulgi sniggering and congratulating the Park duo on another win in the background but he ignores it to exclaim, “Nurse Bae! There you are.” 

Jinyoung pauses in his stride when he gets caught. “Hello, Dr Ha, what can I do for you today?” 

“Jinyoungie! You know you are my favorite nurse on this planet right?” Sungwoon appeals to the younger male. “I saw that you were on my service for tonight’s operation and I just wanted to say I’m very glad to have your wonderful expertise by my side.” He fixes the other lingering doctors with another hard look. “Unlike those who are easily swayed, as usual I can only trust my top nurses to deliver.” 

A wince immediately mars Jinyoung’s small face and safe to say, Sungwoon does not appreciate it. Hasty words pour out of Jinyoung’s mouth, “Ah, I’m so sorry Dr Ha. I guess they haven’t updated the board yet, but I’ve actually swapped teams for the week. I’ve been working with—“ 

“Don’t tell me, you’re been helping Dr Hwang,” Sungwoon says flatly. _Just like everyone else_ , he sounds out inwardly. 

“Oh! How did you know?” Jinyoung’s eyes widen in surprise. “Yeah, he’s been really awesome and patient so far. I’m sure you’ve also heard we’ve got that really rare case later this week that I’m super excited for.” He smiles brightly, the action transforming his resting glum expression into something that would have been contagious had Sungwoon not already been so vexed. 

“Who did you change with?” 

The smile falls off Jinyoung’s face and he at least has the decency to look apologetic when he answers guardedly, “Uh, it’s Nurse Cha.”

“Jaehan?” Sungwoon almost yells as Woojin and Jihoon crack up in laughter beside him. “Butter fingers Cha Jaehan?” Sungwoon lets out a labored exhale. “No way, I won't do it. He dropped all the tools the last time and we had to re-sterilise everything, pushing back the start time.” He forces a winsome smile on his face. “Jinyoung, I beg you. I need you, so please come back to me.” 

“No can do, Dr Ha,” Jinyoung volleys back without hesitation. The beginning of a smirk creeps onto his face as he slyly adds, “Unless you want to give me an extra five hundred dollars because I totally had to bribe Jaehan to get on Dr Hwang’s service. There’s a real demand you know.”

Sungwoon groans frustratedly, before shooing Jinyoung away. “You guys are all just testing me today aren’t you?” He shoves his hand into his coat pocket to dig out the stress ball he has tucked away. Squeezing it firmly, he looks up to the ceiling. “This is worse than a top ten anime betrayal.” Sungwoon finally turns back towards the only person remaining, only a sliver of hope left. “Woojin,  I only have you now."

“Whoa, actually I’m on holiday for the rest of the week so you’re on your own.” Woojin grins, snaggle-tooth shining under the fluorescent lighting. “I’m just here to help my favorite partner in crime stir the flames of drama as usual before I leave for Busan.” The pair bumps fists.

Sungwoon throws his hands up in the air in defeat. “Why do I even bother?”

“Oh majestic Dr Ha, you know we’re only ever just kidding—,” Jihoon interjects in a cajoling tone. His eyelashes flutter and Sungwoon braces himself for the younger doctor’s inevitable wave of charm. “Of course it’s always an honor to work with you. But—“ Jihoon tilts his head. “I’m sure given the chance, even you would ditch us for someone like Dr Hwang if you were in our position. Guaranteed.”

“Speak for yourself, I am a man of integrity and utmost loyalty, unlike some people."

In the distance, Minhyun disentangles himself from his adoring crowd and the movement can’t help but catch Sungwoon’s eye again. This time their gazes meet and Sungwoon jerks as he feels the full force of Hwang Minhyun. 

A small offering of a greeting is presented Sungwoon’s way but Sungwoon quickly drops contact to look in the opposite direction.

He wrinkles his nose, asking himself, _is he being far too rigid and rude to act this unwelcoming against the new doctor?_ A second voice floats back to console himself, _no, Minhyun can handle himself and he’s the one that caused all of this by coming here in the first place, so there._

“To end this debate, Dr Park and Dr Park, just remember you reap what you sow,” Sungwoon finishes, directing it back to the pair, firmly disregarding the way that he can totally feel Minhyun staring directly at him now. “Don’t come crawling back to me later.”

Woojin bounces from one foot to the other as his head swings from Sungwoon to Minhyun and back to Sungwoon again. He nonchalantly comments, “Hm. Dr Hwang is going to be too powerful if you continue to let him charm everyone away from you like that so easily.” 

“What choice do I have?” Sungwoon bites out as he lets out an annoyed breath of air. “That man is like a force of nature that apparently no one can resist.” Even Chief Kwon who is renowned for having an iron fist has seemingly succumbed to him already. 

And, even…

Sungwoon vigorously shakes his head to clear his mind. He’s already wasted far too much time pondering the existence of a man that has obviously been placed on this earth just to drive him insane. 

“Let’s get back to work.”

There are better things to do. Lives to be saved. 

 

 

 

⌘

 

 

 

However, it’s too bad that it turns out the only life to be saved is his own. 

Sungwoon moans dispiritedly as he trudges into the main cafeteria, mourning the postponement of the sole surgery he had scheduled for the evening. First, all of his team defects to the opposition, and now his patients are disappearing on him as well. 

Can this day get any worse? 

And as if to answer the question, Sungwoon realizes that every single conversation around him is centered on the one particular name that he does not wish to hear. All day long, none of the staff could not seem to avoid talking about him. 

Sungwoon normally prides himself as being a somewhat patient, reasonable _and_ mature man with adult-ish logic, so any jealousy over such irrational things should be an emotion out of the ordinary for him. However, Sungwoon can’t stop it from racing through his veins. 

He feels like he’s one more over-heaping complimentary mention of 'Hwang' or 'Minhyun' away from having a full blown allergic reaction, when the doctor in front of him in line whips her head to the side to exclaim, “Dr Hwang! Welcome again to Seoul Hospital. It's an honor.” 

Sungwoon’s first instinct is to cringe, to turn on his heel and escape from the main character of his day-nightmare, but _because_ he’s a patient, reasonable and mature man—doing so would be an utter contradiction on his part. 

Also, he’s a stubborn motherfucker that just wants his galbi-tang, so Sungwoon stands his ground. 

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Sungwoon watches the interaction play out with the doctor singing Minhyun’s praises and Minhyun being as polite as pie, for seven minutes and thirty-four seconds (yes, he counted) before Minhyun’s eyes flicker to Sungwoon’s again for the second time today. 

Sungwoon shrinks a little, feeling the piercing gaze slice through him. It’s as if Minhyun is deigning to acknowledge his simple being from that pedestal and Sungwoon is supposed to fall down at his feet, repeating simpering things. 

Well, he has another thing coming if he thinks Sungwoon will do so willingly.

But before Sungwoon can say anything—a blunt and cutthroat statement resting on the tip of his tongue, Minhyun smiles. It’s dazzling and brilliant and full of teeth and against better judgement, Sungwoon’s heart is traitorous, leaping straight to attention. 

Goddamit. 

“Sung—I mean, Dr Ha, there you are,” Minhyun exclaims, stupid gorgeous smile still playing on his lips. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

“Is that so?” Sungwoon challenges in return. “Then you need to open your eyes because I’ve been here the entire time.” He’s firmly aware that the other doctors surrounding them are gawking without qualms, probably aghast at the way Sungwoon is treating Minhyun right now. 

It _is_ irrational and unfair—Sungwoon not delivering the full welcome with open arms that Minhyun probably deserves and expects, but Minhyun’s surprise appearance is causing all sorts of havoc on his emotional status and Sungwoon can’t help it. 

At least, for Sungwoon’s sake not to get murdered later by the gossip network, Minhyun takes it all in stride and despite mild narrowing of his eyes, he _laughs_. It’s full bodied, and kind of overwhelming with how emphatic it is but Sungwoon probably can’t complain since firstly, he’s not that self-delusional to think his own laughter sounds any better, and secondly, it’s _nice_.

The laughter is warm and smooth, sliding down Sungwoon’s spine to creep down to add further butterflies in his stomach. Jesus—all his various organs are obviously failing one by one. 

“Sorry,” Minhyun begins, in his attempt to muster an apology but Sungwoon knows it’s not sincere because he can see the fucking twinkles in Minhyun’s eyes. And true enough Minhyun continues, “But it’s not my fault that you’re hard to spot in a crowd, you know, _hidden_ by everyone.” 

Sungwoon glowers at Minhyun’s sharp jab at his height. He makes a mental note to strangle Minhyun if (and when) he gets the chance later on, because currently they are in public, but also more importantly, because it’s not exactly the most appropriate of actions to place his hands on the new doctor in such a way, so Sungwoon refrains. 

“I was standing right here!” Sungwoon purses his lips. Again, he doesn’t really care that much about height digs, but this time, it’s more a matter of principle. He says briskly, “Never mind. I’ll just say, this doesn’t bode well for your surgical skills if you miss such blatant details.” 

A collective gasp, from the watching doctors, punctuates his completely _valid_ accusation. 

The smile however, doesn’t drop from Minhyun’s face as if well used to being confronted and he merely answers good-naturedly, “Perhaps it's more a sign that you need to get further up close and more personal with my skills then.” 

It pulls a snort from Sungwoon. “I hope your actual surgical competency is better than your flirting because that was utterly terrible.” 

There’s a glint in Minhyun’s eye now. “Different strokes for different people.” When Sungwoon just remains expression-less, Minhyun sighs dramatically. “Well, it’s never been a problem before today and I have it on good sources that I’m great at both actually.” 

Before Sungwoon can retaliate, one of the doctors (who Sungwoon soon decides needs to mind his own business) blurts out, “Wait, hold on. Am I sensing some kind of weird tension here? Do you two like—know each other? Because—” 

Another doctor unintentionally cuts in when she whispers conspiratorially to her neighbor as if everyone, lest of all Sungwoon _and_ Minhyun can’t hear her, “I can’t believe we were just talking about Dr Hwang possibly being married. I mean, look he’s even got a ring on his fourth finger. But I guess we were wrong, considering?”

Sungwoon’s gaze gets pulled straight to the shine of silver wrapping around said finger where it’s displayed clearly as Minhyun’s hand plays with his retractable lanyard. The fingers slowly curl into a fist as it grips the identity badge, hiding the obvious band. 

Sungwoon squints. He also takes in the fact there’s a tell-tale rosiness smearing Minhyun's cheeks to which Sungwoon is a little confused by.

But it's obvious this situation is getting out of hand, and he needs to salvage it stat. 

Sungwoon snaps, “Don’t you all have anything better to do than gossip about useless things? We’re leaving now. Important things to talk about apparently.” Despite knowing that it will just lay the foundations for further whispers, Sungwoon clasps Minhyun’s arm firmly to herd him away. 

Minhyun is compliant for most of the way, just trotting along like a little chick in order to keep up with Sungwoon’s fast gait, which is surprising to him because normally it's the other way around. Curse those ridiculous long legs that honestly are useless in the grand scheme of things. 

Sungwoon debates internally on what to say for the remaining duration of their walk, but he just decides to bite the bullet.

“Why are you _here_? At _my_ hospital?" Sungwoon hisses accusingly as he finally tugs Minhyun around the corner to a deserted hallway. "I know I mentioned for you to work closer to me, but I didn't mean it so literally! Because really, as much as I want to see you, you’re in my face 24/7 now.”

Minhyun just takes in Sungwoon's icy blast quietly, but that is not what irks Sungwoon. Rather, it's the dumbest, fondest expression currently aimed at Sungwoon, that gets him the most because how can he remain angry in the face of it? 

Minhyun finally breaks his silence by chuckling and the sound shoots tingles all the way through Sungwoon’s body, right down to his toes. He can’t believe it - his own self, continuing to betray him.

“But I missed you so much,” Minhyun says, saccharinely sweet however Sungwoon merely scoffs, knowing exactly what Hwang Minhyun is like. “What? I did, and I still do.” Minhyun holds his hands up defensively when he gets the brunt force of another trademark Sungwoon scowl. “Alright, fine. You know yourself that this is the most prestigious hospital in Seoul so I couldn’t say no to the transfer. Do you really want me to continue wasting my talents working somewhere else?”

“No, but—“

“Then stop being such a whiny baby about it,” Minhyun interrupts as he pokes Sungwoon’s chest. “It’s too late anyway. I've already signed a full length contract and I'm not planning on quitting anytime soon, so looks like you're gonna have to deal with me and my face.” Minhyun smiles beatifically at him. “Make that your favourite face.”

“Don’t you _dare_ try to give me that look, Hwang Minhyun,” Sungwoon warns as he taps his shoe on the linoleum. He attempts to send Minhyun his best glare of disapproval, however sadly it’s hard to look threatening when he has to tilt his chin up instead. At most, Sungwoon probably just comes off as a petulant puppy and he knows as such because Minhyun has pointed it out once before.

That asshole.

“What look?” Minhyun purrs awfully like the devil of temptation he is, as he moves closer to crowd Sungwoon. His hand swoops in to interlace their fingers together. 

Sungwoon tries to pull free but Minhyun holds steady.

“The one where you think just by smiling, you can win everyone over,” Sungwoon replies as he concentrates on untangling their hands before someone sees. Minhyun and his octopus like contact. Stupid long limbs everywhere, and especially stuck on him. “I know all the little tricks up your sleeve and I can't believe I'm the only one who ever sees through it all.”

“I don't play any tricks. Anyway, isn't this for the best then?" Minhyun squeezes down once before finally releasing his grip. Sungwoon hastily retracts his limb back to the safety of his body but annoyingly, he immediately misses the warmth. “You can keep me in line and we can finally have meals and spend more time together in general. Won't that be great?”

“No! That is not how it works,” Sungwoon protests. "If anyone in the hospital finds out what we are to each other, it’ll change everything. So, stop trying to—” Sungwoon gestures wildly, “—smile at me like that, and please, for the love of God, pretend like we just met today.” 

Minhyun groans. ”Seriously, is this what this whole thing is all about? This ridiculous rule of yours about no workplace relationships is so over the top.” He rolls his eyes. "Are you really planning to keep the fact that we've been dating for years a secret until we both take it to our graves?" 

Sungwoon leaps forward to shove his hand over the bottom half of Minhyun's face. “Shut up!" His eyes frantically dart around to check if anyone had overhead them. “Honestly, you have the biggest mouth ever."

"Well, I have it the same good sources that you like my mouth," Minhyun counters sweetly when he breaks free. "Also, would you believe it, I like _yours_ too!” M inhyun doesn't give him the opportunity to reply anything coherent when he grasps the front of Sungwoon's white coat to pull him forwards, allowing only an unintelligible noise to escape. 

Soft lips get planted onto Sungwoon's own and despite his initial reluctance at any displays of affection, he can't help but easily melt into the warmth that is Minhyun. All of the tension he'd been feeling all day swiftly drains from his body, and he automatically wraps his arms around Minhyun's waist. 

Sungwoon immediately feels the smile stretch across Minhyun’s lips at his obvious very exploitable self and so, he breaks the kiss to lean back slightly—to come back to his senses. Minhyun however, continues to hold him in place with his octopus arms and Sungwoon huffs. 

Minhyun pounces in for another gentle kiss, and there it is, it’s impossible in that Sungwoon can’t say no to the bloom of contentment that sweeps through him. Honestly, he knows he’s been bitter and petty all day but it all disappears when Minhyun punctuates another kiss with, “I’m sorry.” 

He’s always been the biggest sucker for Hwang Minhyun in this universe.

In any universe.

However Sungwoon doesn’t let him off easily and shoots back, “What for? Stealing _my_ surgery?” 

A giggle escapes from Minhyun. “Come on, it wasn’t yours to begin with! Plus, Chief Kwon had to entice me with something you know, since I’m a big shot and all.” Sungwoon barks out a reluctant laugh. “Hey! It’s true, I’m a very wanted man.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Sungwoon retorts sarcastically. “And don’t I know it with all the _excessive_ attention you’ve gotten today.” 

“Don’t be jealous, _you’ve_ won the most wanted man.” Minhyun beams. “Look, I’m also sorry for not telling you that I was coming here. I thought you’d like the surprise!” Minhyun scrunches his nose. “Guess I’m not going to be the one to propose in case it backfires in my face like today.” 

“Well, it’s not a surprise now if you’re telling me that you’re planning to!” 

“I was talking about the actual proposal, not the idea!” Minhyun says in mock outrage. “You better make an honest man out of me, Dr Ha.” He pauses to dig his hand into his pocket, producing a matching silver ring. “Here, I was going to give this to you officially tonight but might as well.” 

As his heart begins to patter quickly, Sungwoon realizes in this moment that there was a reason for why he didn’t become a cardiologist—because he can’t even handle his own heart, let alone anyone else’s. 

“Not going to get down on one knee? You said you weren’t going to propose.” Sungwoon’s mouth dries as he stares at the ring, and up at Minhyun.

Minhyun takes Sungwoon’s hand in his again, replying, “I told you, I’m not proposing because _you_ are.” The smile returns. “And it’s just a couple ring so don’t act weird. I saw it the other day when I was in Jongno-gu and I had to buy them.” 

“We’re not even supposed to be dating, let alone be wearing matching rings in the hospital,” Sungwoon wails. Except the most troubling thing is that he doesn’t even stop Minhyun, and just allows him to slip the ring on to his finger. Although that's not why Sungwoon is stressed. 

It's more the idea that he is way, way too soft for his boyfriend. 

“I guess it means you'll have to propose to me very soon then,” Minhyun answers mischievously.

“This was all just part of your entire scheming ploy wasn’t it?” Sungwoon fires back before he sulks reluctantly, “Ugh, I guess I can put it on a chain when I’m working.” 

“Exactly, so don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Minhyun pouts. “Or me.”

Sungwoon mutters in return, “You know I can never resist you.” 

“Yeah, no one can, but like I said, I’m only _yours—_ Ow—“ Minhyun stutters when Sungwoon’s fingers come up to pinch Minhyun’s cheeks. 

“Has anyone told you that you’re so annoyingly cheesy. Really, how have I endured through this for so long?” Sungwoon asks mutinously, but he soothes the harsh words by using his thumbs to rub comfortingly against the fast reddening skin.

“Because you’re even cheesier than me," Minhyun answers, blinking demurely. “And since, I quote, you like because, and you love despite.” 

Sungwoon sends him a questioning glance.

Minhyun elaborates, “You like someone because of certain qualities, and you love someone despite the rest of their qualities. So in this case, you like me because of my everything and you love me despite the fact that I’m annoyingly cheesy.” 

“That—“ Sungwoon starts. “—is truthfully the biggest load of cliche movie bullshit I’ve ever heard.” 

“Thanks, I knew you'd appreciate it.” Minhyun tugs Sungwoon up into another soft kiss which causes his heart to accelerate once again. Okay, maybe _he_ should book in that appointment to see the cardiologist instead because this constant irregular beating shouldn't be right. “Just don’t say it after I’ve delivered my wedding vows, because then everyone will question your love for me.”

“Sure, I promise to only ever love and support you without complaints,” Sungwoon deadpans. 

“You better.” 

Sungwoon rubs his fingers against Minhyun’s nape as he uses his hands to cradle around the back of Minhyun's head. “ _I’m_ sorry I was being a dick all day today and didn’t even acknowledge you like I should have. Of course, it's good that we can spend more time together now _—_ stoooop staring at me like that! I might just need a few days or so to get over myself but I will, alright?"  

Minhyun's head is cocked to the side, looking dubious. "You're going to have to make this up to me. I'm _very_ upset." 

" _I'm_ the one supposed to be upset here!" Sungwoon jabs an index on Minhyun's pec (it's rock solid, what the hell, when did he get the time to go to the gym?). "Do you know how hard it is to constantly walk in your shadow? Ever since we met in medical school, it's always been Minhyun this, Minhyun that. And it was finally nice when I got this job because I didn't have to be compared to you. I could be _me—_ "

"And with me working here, you think I'm going to take away your spotlight," Minhyun finishes, awareness dawning upon him.  

Sungwoon admits, "Kind of? But I know _—I know _—__ you don't have any malicious intentions. You just can't help that you're perfect." 

"Well, that's true," Minhyun says with a sly curve of his lips but it vanishes when Sungwoon gives his a light shove. "Just kidding. Look, I didn't realize you felt this way."

"You didn't because you're an oblivious dolt." The tension wound up in Sungwoon's body releases slightly when he sees Minhyun give him an overly wounded expression. "Don't worry, you're always my favorite still. But like I said, I'll get over it. I just need some time to process." He allows his head to drop onto Minhyun’s chest. He mumbles, "It’s just been a stressful week and I was caught off guard. You also stole my whole team!”

He feels the vibrations of laughter through the fabric. 

“Please, they are just curious over something shiny and new.” A nudge causes Sungwoon to lift his head back up. Minhyun peers at him with bright eyes. “They couldn’t stop expressing their admiration for you when I was in the theatre with them by the way. Dr Ha normally uses this stitch technique to close up, Dr Ha was so cool when he saved that patient last week,” Minhyun serves his own sentiments back at him. He hums. "All I'm saying is that sometimes, you're not the only one feeling the way you do, alright? But it's not a big deal because I only ever want the best for you." 

_Oh_.

Burning heat stamps across Sungwoon's face at the belated confirmation of how ridiculous and self-absorbed he’s been all day. "Meaning I should be a bigger person and do the same?" 

"Well, I'm not putting words in your mouth but sure, if that's what you think is right." There's now an expression of fake innocence on Minhyun's face. "And if you love me." 

Sungwoon heavily grunts out, "Of course I love you." His chewed up lower lip juts out. "Which you're lucky about because I can't believe you aren't even letting me be mad for even one day! Just one!" 

"That's the whole point." Minhyun plays with the buttons on Sungwoon's coat. "Come on hyung, it'll be fun working together."

"Yeah, yeah." And as if he hadn't been a big ball of anxiety and envy the whole time, Sungwoon broaches airily, “Anyway well, of course they would say good things about me. I mean, you’re not the only big shot around here.” 

They both stare at each other for a long moment before simultaneously dissolving into fits of laughter. It’s overly obnoxious and it finally catches the attention of the few people milling around the area, making Sungwoon try to stem it as best as he can.

Between sharp inhales of oxygen, Minhyun chokes out, “How did we even get here?” 

“Countless years of slavery training to be doctors?” Sungwoon volunteers in a jesting tone. 

"No, how did our heads get so big to even refer to ourselves as big shots?” 

“Speak for yourself,” Sungwoon says as he adjusts Minhyun’s stethoscope that had been displaced slightly. “Your head is far bigger in comparison to mine.” He drops his voice to a lower decibel, “But it’s fine, because there’s more pretty to look at, and more intelligence to be housed.” 

“Wow, and you said  _I’m_  the cheesy one in this relationship.” 

“What can I say, we be- _lung_ together,” Sungwoon murmurs as he stands on his tiptoes, to match lips with Minhyun once more. "And I'm sorry again, because we can definitely share in all of this together." 

He’s breaking all his own rules, but in the face of his biggest challenge: Hwang Minhyun, it was obvious he never had a chance to begin with.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt: [02](https://i.imgur.com/x31DOaQ.png)
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this, but i'm so sorry that it deviated quite a lot from the do list, and plot twist! i hope you enjoyed it anyway!!! this fic is dedicated to the lovely prompter, to you my dear reader, and to d, my favoritest person who always gives me so much support and love - honestly i seriously don't know what i'd do without you. 
> 
> also thank you to the mon cheri mods! it was a wonderful experience contributing for the fest. you've worked hard. ♡


End file.
